Quests
Here is a list of all the known quests on Graal Classic, see the note at the bottom for more information regarding quests. Scarf Quest The scarf quest unlocks a mask shop in Master Li's Woods, where you can get multiple masks for 2500 gralats each. The instructions are as follows: You need a BURGER before you start, so buy one from Burger Refuge. Now go to North Graal/MoD Town, and just follow the path straight north. Enter the cave and follow through the door (or small waterfall if you prefer), get in the water and swim to right into next room. You'll find a homeless, dirty dude named Monty. Feed Monty your burger and he will give you CAT FOOD. Now do an "unstuck me". From Sister Gertrude's, walk east to the outdoor bar called The Joint. Give your tasty cat food to Morris, whose kitty is stuck in the tree. He will use the cat food to lure Mr. Chunnitz down from the tree and will give you a RAG. In MoD Town, there's a small shack between where Red Dragon Inn and Black Orchid were moved. Give the rag to Raphael. He will dust off his boxes and give you a MIRROR. Now Unstick and make your way over to Chris Kill 'Em's (the mansion in the cave next to Angel Clan). In the bathroom, Undine, the self proclaimed Queen of Graal, will swap your mirror for a SHIRT. Get on a horse, because now you gotta get to York Town. Enter the bar next to Alan who sells the phoenix. Present the shirt before Jackman, who will grant you with a lovely box of MATCHES. Unstick and go to Sara Rei's house, where SNC Guild House used to be. Uh oh! The door's locked... but theres a crack in the roof... eh what the heck? Jump off the side of the cliff to crash through poor Sara's roof. Your crash landing somehow manages to blow out Sara's candles and she gets ticked off at you. Give her the matches so she can relight the candles. She gives you a PAINT BRUSH. Now go to where the old Master Li's Sparring Dojo USED to be. In the middle of the forest, there is a painter named Hyto. Surrender the paint brush and gain a BOOK. Now head on to the Battle Arena's Library. There's a fellow there named Everest who has been searching for a particular book ever since the library opened. It just so happens you have the exact book he's looking for! Now your new friend gives you FISHING LINE. Now go see our old buddy Toll Guy at the south end of the bridge. He will tell you a long and very boring story. Basically he got bored with gambling with RPS, so he wants to take up the hobby of fishing. Fork over the string to him. Congratulations you won a SCARF. After obtaining the scarf, a new shop will appear in the trees next to Hyto, our painting buddy in Master Li's Forest. Apparently, the shop owner was not ready to open... so you have to wait 30 minutes and come back. Why did you need a scarf for that? Don't ask me. However there are rumors that the quest is still incomplete and the scarf may be used in the future. The Rat Morph Quest In this quest you will obtain the Rat Morph. Start off in by the Police Station north of Graal City. You will see an NPC sitting by a forest entrance. He will tell you that it is easy to get lost in the woods and to be careful. Go into the woods and you will see three different ways to go north. Just keep trying to get through the woods, sometimes the paths will send you back, sometimes they will send you forward. Eventually you will get to the end with a witch, she will give you rat morph. Congratulations, Quest complete! Bug Net Quest This is how you acquire the butterfly net to catch bugs in Graal! This is a good way to make some extra gralats, as you can sell these to an NPC. Start off in MoD town, and go into the treehouse with a red roof. Talk to the NPC inside and he will give you his butterfly net. That's all, and you can use it to catch bugs you see in Graal. See the Bug Hunt Guide for more information about this. Shovel Quest In this short quest, you while acquire the shovel tool! You can use this to dig in the dirt and hopefully find worms. It is possible to sell these to the witch in swamp town just like you would with normal bugs, as described in the Bug Net Quest, however they are only worth 1 gralat each, and may be used in a rumored fishing feature later on, so save them. Anyway, start by going to MoD town. You will want to go to the small lake with the waterfall south of the tree house. Go inside the center of the waterfall and you will find yourself inside a small cave. Talk to the NPC inside and he will challenge you to a race. Win the race and he will give you the shovel tool! Congratulations, you have completed the Shovel Quest. Flipper Quest The flipper quest is an extension of the scarf quest. To obtain the flippers, follow these steps: First, make sure you have 500 gralats. Then, go visit our good friend Toll Guy and pay him the cash. Once all the conversation is over and he's done fishing, go to the railroad cave above York Town. Then head north into the waterfall cave. Then stand in the middle of the light blue circle and use the fish. You can now get the flippers from the big chest once you get the key. Refer to the Diving Guide for help on diving. Pyrat Assault Quest This quest can be done every 24 hours for repeating rewards! It is very simple, travel to Pyrat Bay and start killing pyrats. They commonly drop eyepatches among other things which you should pick up. Once you have 75 of them, click on the guard by the gate on the southern part of York Town. Click 'Finish Quest' and you will have completed Pyrat Assault Quest and have earned yourself 1000 gralats! Come back each day to do it again for another 1000 gralats. Bear Morph Quest First off, travel to the newly discovered island using the boat on the west side of Delta Island. Also, it is important to note that you need the flippers from the Flipper Quest and a shovel to complete this quest. So, first go into the water, then travel around the island until you find a circular group of rocks. You will fall into a cavern. Leave there and you will be up on the cliffs. Go until you find an old tree and jump into it; it should be a straight down fall, and there are rock there to mark where you should jump. You will find a skeleton nearby in this new cave. Dig around with your shovel until you find a preserved note, leave the cave and bring this to the archaeologists south of the entrance you make by leaving. You must equip it and show it to him for this to work. He will run off to investigate the area. Go back to where you found the note and talk to the head archaeologist, he will give you a translation book. This allows you to buy things from the totem pole shop, furniture shop, and the fan shop. Next, go to the Chief's house on the northeast part of the island, be sure to have your shovel equipped. He will tell you he once lost a necklace and wants you to find it, he will give you a hint as to where it is; this is different for each player. Dig around the area he tells you until you find his necklace and then bring it back to him. He will give you a bear hat. Next, go south of his house and enter the hut east of the fan shop and talk to the person in there with the bear hat you got on. He will tell you the way to harness the spirit of the bear's pelt and you will get the Bear Morph. Congratulations, Quest complete! Archery Tournament Quest This quest requires you to have 500 gralats first, in order to buy a ticket. So, first go to the Archery Building in Onnet Town, and buy a ticket from the counter for 500 gralats. This will allow lifetime access to the Archery minigame. The object of the game is to score points by shooting arrows at targets; you will have a time limit to shoot as many as you can. You don't even need arrows, you will be given some to use for the game, but aren't allowed to keep them afterwords. You will need to get a score of at least 2000 to complete the quest, so get in queue! A few important tips: Don't shoot the targets with an X on them, you will lose points. Try to shoot the targets in the center, this is called a 'bulls-eye', and also try to get multiple 'bulls-eyes' in a row to get chain bonuses; this is necessary to get at least 2000 points. Once you get a score of 2000 the NPC at the archery room will hand you a key. Use this key in the first room where you bought your ticket to unlock the chest. Inside you will find a Quiver, which allows you to hold 200 arrows instead of 100! Congratulations, Quest complete! Coin Quest BU JMKILL MAJSefore you Start this Quest, Go to Swamp Town and Go South to find a New Town Called "Destiny", Now go South and then West, There you will find a new Bodyguard Called "Lizardon", After that find a Broken Church and enter the hole, There you will find a Lizardon and a Big Rock, Beat the Lizardon and Use a bomb to destroy the big rock, Now go behind the priest and talk to him, After that he will give you a Coin Toss, Now exit where the hole is and walk east, Then South, After that you will see a cave, Now go inside the cave, Now walk and down the stairs, After that walk east then North, Now use the Coin Toss at the Iron Door, And then walk up and you will find a shop that you can only buy is a Map Satchel and a God Bow. Congratulations, Quest complete! Extra: Once you bought the God Bow in the Cave you might notice that it won't work and is pretty much useless. To fix that head back to the fletchery in Destiny (The Bow-Shop) and open the secret room on the right by shooting the target b the Shopkeeper with a working Bow. Speak with the guy in the secret room and let him trade your Scam-God-Bow for a working one. Key Quest You can find the Rampart Key inside the right castle's outpost. You will have to first go to east of Destiny. Enter the outpost and open all the chests possible (they contain hats, money, bombs and arrows, and finally one of them has the Rampart key). Congratulations, You got the key! Blacksmith Gnome / Fire Lantern This quest requires you to have 200 gralats,so you cant be a broke boy. In order to buy the Blacksmith's Shop, First, Walk to Swamp Town then walk South to Destiny, Then walk inside to the Desert Rat Pub and Talk to that guy at the east table and talk to him a lot of times, After that Press the Yes Button, Then exit the Grassy Bar and walk to Onnet Town to find a Broken house, Enter the broken house by using the Rat Morph, Then Kill The Rats, Destroy the grass and bushes and get the House Deed that dropped, after that exit and walk to Graal City and then go to the Graalonline Bank and show the House Deed to Tyhm, After that tap No when he says 10,000,000 gralats and tap Yes, then he will say wow really are you sure? say yes when he offers 200 or 500 gralats say o.k.. Go back to the Grassy Bar and show the guy a House Deed that you got from the broken house that he's wearing a Pharaoh Headdress and go back to Onnet Town, The Broken House is now in Construction, Now that You need to wait 6 hours for it to be done rebuilding, If you have a Lantern then you can upgrade it by the Blacksmith, Which will make your lantern spew out fire when you tap it while wearing it. Now with the ability to spill fire, you can remove the cob webs that cover a chest and a path in one of the castle's outposts. The small chest will give you a hat and the unlocked path will bring you to the big chest where you will have to use the Raspant Key you adquired before in another outpost, once opened you will receive a unique bomb skin. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Important Note You may have heard of other quests existing on Graal Online, however they no longer exist. This is because Graal used to be an older game with many other quests available, known as Graal, The Adventure. This game was eventually shut down, but has now been brought back as we now know it called Graal Online Classic.